Thermal energy is a form of energy provided by a temperature difference between objects, regions, and/or fluids. For example, a primary region of a system may have a comparatively higher temperature than that of a secondary region of a system, and thereby provide a source of thermal energy. Further, such thermal energy may be converted to another form of energy, e.g., mechanical energy or electricity.